


Typical Visit

by ahunmaster



Series: Ogre AU [18]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Interspecies Relationship(s), Ogres, Paranoia, Public Relations, Publicity, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bombrush enjoys watching Megatron squirm while Eclipse is doing PR.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Typical Visit

 

"You couldn't pick some place that was a little more spacious?"

 

"Well, these kinds of places aren't built like forts.  Not many places other than your castle and forts can fit that many guards in them."

 

"Why do I bring you along again?"

 

"Because you need someone to protect you.  Because you need someone to protect your Queen.  Because you can't control your paranoia for once and just let your Queen mingle with the masses without the fear of someone running off with her and hurting her."

 

"Oh right.  Because my court fool was out sick and I needed someone to throw jokes out all day."

 

Bombrush chuckled, adjusting his stance leaning against the wall before settling back in place.  Despite being the general of King Megatron's army, he saw no need to be at attention today like the rest of the men he had brought with them today.

 

The men outside were doing their jobs just fine.  The ones inside were just a little ridiculous on Megatron's part.

 

Queen Eclipse had been trying to figure out ways to help her husband after becoming his Queen.  But other than doing a few things at the castle, she wasn't trained in anything he needed.  Financing, strategy, management; she was never taught any of that and trying to learn that would take years before she could be as good as Megatron's advisors or council were.

 

Instead, she found something else that she alone could do.  Publicity.

 

She was the Ogre King's human bride.  She was someone everyone wanted to see.  And with her kind and generous demeanor, opposed to that of King Megatron's stern and strict rule, she had the masses flocking to see her.

 

So as of late, she was making public visits to many places to keep the common folk happy with their king.  Her current string of visits happened to be the many orphanages within the kingdom.

 

And of course, since he was in the area checking up on his forts and forces, Megatron wanted to come along with her.  He knew these were occurring, but so often was she doing this that he could not be with her for them all, no matter how much it pissed him off that he was not there where his wife could be in danger.

 

Bombrush was just glad he was with Megatron for this visit to be brought along to guard the Queen.  Seeing Megatron seethe and mope in a corner while Eclipse laughed and played with children that nearly eclipsed her in height?

 

Man, the only way this day would get better is if he found a tavern with good ale and a nice serving girl to pleasure all night long.

 

END


End file.
